


It Had to Be Leather

by WellDoneBeca



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner has a kink, Bruce Banner-centric, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Leather Kink, Sexual Teasing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: When it comes to sex, Bruce is quite a simple man. He likes intimacy, kisses and calmness. He didn’t even consider he had a kink, but he did. One and only one, actually. And, oh goodness, did you know how to press it.





	It Had to Be Leather

Bruce stretched his muscles for a moment, moving his eyes from the book in his hands for a moment.

“Bruce?” he heard from the living room.

“Bedroom. Reading.”

You didn’t answer immediately and raised his head to find you standing by the door.

“Hey,” he opened a small smile. “You’re back.”

“I was running errands,” you left a black shopping back on the side beside the door. “You wanna go out for dinner? I was thinking of that Thai restaurant that opened last week.”

He raised his eyebrows, surprised.

“I thought you’d want to stay home tonight. Haven’t you just done the groceries? I could make us some pasta.”

You opened a lopsided smile, climbing to the bed over his sitting figure and straddling his

“I said I was running errands, not buying groceries.”

He chuckled, but reached out and pulled you for a kiss.

“I’ll go change,” he decided.

“Okay,” you smiled, sitting back away from his lips. “I’ll take a shower.”

Bruce gave you one last smile and you picked up the shopping bag before running into the bathroom quickly, which made him frown a bit. Maybe you’d bought some new products, you always kept that stuff at a close reach for your night routine, something he didn’t mind at all.

He was already dressed up and at the living room when he heard the door to the room you shared opening and the clicking of your heels walking in his direction.

“Are you ready?” he questioned, searching for his wallet.

“Ready to go,” you said in an amused voice, finally earning your boyfriend’s attention.

Bruce’s breath and voice got caught in his throat and his eyes went wide as soon as he lied them on your figure.

Fuck.

You were gorgeous, dressed in a tight but still classy black dress and with the makeup to compliment it, but his eyes didn’t even move to check the other details, they were still glued to the piece over your body.

When it came to sex, Bruce was quite a simple man. He liked intimacy, kisses and calmness. He didn’t even consider he had a kink, but he did. One and only one, actually: Leather. And, oh goodness, did you know how to press it.

And your – clearly – new dress that you’d picked to go out with him that night? Leather.

It  _ had _ to be leather.

“Do you like it?”

He struggled to talk, which made you chuckle. Crossing the room, your boyfriend pulled you and kissed you, pressing his body completely against you.

“Y/N…” he groaned softly against your lips.

“Bruce…” you whispered in the same way.

You felt his hands moving up your back, and one of them raised your hair to trail up your neck. The shiver than ran all over your body made you squeeze your thighs together and moan.

Your boyfriend stepped back, looking at your face with lust in his eyes.

“Do you still want to go out?” he licked his lips.

You shook your head, almost holding your breath.

After that, your boyfriend moved his fingertips from the back of your neck to your shoulders, slowly tracing your dress’.

“It had to be leather,” he chuckled.

“You love leather,” you pointed out.

“Indeed, I do,” he moved his free hand down, adjusting his hard cock in his pants. “And you love teasing me.”

You laughed.

“It’s a lot of fun, I can’t deny.”

He just smiled, and moved his fingers until they touched the zipper keeping you dressed.

“Let me see what’s underneath it.”

You bit your lip and he proceeded to pull it down, taking a hard breath when the lingerie you were wearing came to his eyes.

Your bra and panties were also made of faux leather, which was not very comfortable, but quite hot.

“Well?” you raised an eyebrow at him.

Bruce looked into your eyes and, not moving them away, peeled his jacket off and undid the first buttons of his shirt.

“Let’s take this back to our bedroom, shall we?”

 


End file.
